Queen Beryl (SMCU)
'Queen Beryl '''is the ruler of the Dark Kingdom and the main antagonist of ''The Sailor Moon Movie. Profile Queen Beryl is the charming and malevolent ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Immensely evil, remorseless and cunning, she ruled the Dark Kingdom with a fist of iron and desired to spread darkness across the galaxy. Before she became the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, Beryl was a bubbly sorceress from planet Earth 1000 years ago. Appearance Queen Beryl has long, wavy red hair and orange eyes. As the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, she is always shown wearing a long, purple maxi dress, a golden choker with an indigo gem in the center, turquoise earrings, silver bracelets and a black forehead tiara. Biography Prior to the Cinematic Universe Beryl was an Earth sorceress of a lower rank who fell in love with Prince Endymion. One day, Endymion rescues an unconscious Princess Serenity II, the princess of the Moon Kingdom. He brought her to Beryl to be healed. Beryl's magic managed to wake Serenity up. Later, Beryl found out that her love for Endymion went unrequited and became obsessively jealous upon finding out his love for Princess Serenity. Becoming the Queen of the Dark Kingdom Around 200 years after Dead Moon Queen Nehellenia’s imprisonment, Beryl came across Nehellenia’s dream mirror, where the Queen of the Dead Moon offers Beryl assistance in her obsession. Nehellenia then asks Beryl to seek Queen Metallia, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, who resides in the far side of the Moon. In response to Beryl’s confessions, Queen Metallia, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, called a meeting for her followers in the far side of the Moon. There, she gave a rousing speech, in which she shared her idealist perspective of the Moon Kingdom, as well as her vision of the future, which holds another great and terrible war that would soon spell doom to the Moon Kingdom, along with a victory for the Dark Kingdom. Openly noticing the battalion of Sailor Senshi, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity II, who had infiltrated the rally, Metallia invited them into a circle of dark energy she made. Metallia then tests the loyalty of her followers: those who entered the dark energy circle with complete fidelity and believed in her cause would survive; those who did not, would be engulfed and perish. All four Knights of Endymion (Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite) and Beryl joined Metallia into the circle, despite objections from Endymion and Serenity II. Metallia bestows the newly-converted Beryl the title of Queen of the Dark Kingdom before entering her body. Queen Beryl proceeded to mock Princess Serenity before unleashing a powerful blast of dark energy. Queen Beryl later retreats to the Dark Kingdom’s headquarters at the far side of the Moon, where she demonstrates her newfound power. After declaring herself as Queen, Beryl launched an attack on the Moon Kingdom during the end of the Silver Millennium 1000 years ago. In the process, she converted the four Knights of Endymion to the Dark Kingdom Lords. During the conflict, Beryl kills Prince Endymion II with a sword. She, in turn, was then killed with the Holy Blade by Queen Serenity I and Princess Serenity II in a great battle, but it was too late to win the war when Princess Serenity II dies of a broken heart after Endymion's death. The Sailor Moon Movie 1000 years after the fall of the Moon Kingdom, everyone was reborn on Earth, Beryl included. Beryl, a normal woman then, found the ruins of the Dark Kingdom at the far side of the Moon in 1970 on an illegal space mission and reawakened the dormant Queen Metallia, thus making Beryl remember her past and make her evil again. She reunited with the Dark Kingdom Lords and got them to do her bidding. She was determined to find the Silver Crystal and control the world. Sailor Moon remembers what Beryl did in her past life and conjured the Holy Blade once more. In the final battle on top of the Dark Side Castle’s tower, Sailor Moon, who transformed into Princess Serenity, runs Super Beryl through with the Holy Blade. Beryl reaches out to Endymion, remembering her unrequited love for him in the Silver Millennium, as she fell from the tower’s balcony to her death. After Beryl dies, Queen Metallia is released from her body (that returns to her normal state) and began another epic battle with Princess Serenity. Trivia * In the Cinematic Universe, Queen Beryl’s personality shares similarities to that of real-world dictator Adolf Hitler. ** This can be evident in the Dark Kingdom’s supremacist views which can be compared to Hitler’s “master race” agenda. ** In a scene set 1,000 years ago in Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story, Beryl can be seen delivering a speech at the Dark Side Castle. ** Beryl also keeps and tortures her prisoners in a similar way as Nazi concentration camps. * Queen Beryl is the first villain in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe to fall to her death. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Shadow Galactica Legion